1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive control device and method for a vehicle that applies an additional operation reaction force to an accelerator pedal depending on the speed of depression of the accelerator pedal and vehicle speed.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a drive control device for a vehicle that assists the driver's maneuver by applying an additional operation reaction force to the accelerator pedal is available. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-125933 (JP-A-2007-125933) discloses a drive control device for a vehicle that applies an additional operation reaction force to the accelerator pedal when the distance to a preceding vehicle is too close and warns the driver appropriately that the vehicle is approaching the preceding vehicle by applying a greater additional operation reaction force as the amount of depression of the accelerator pedal is greater.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-030515 (JP-A-2010-030515) discloses a drive control device for a vehicle that applies an additional operation reaction force to the accelerator pedal when the vehicle is approaching an obstacle and changes the timing of the application of an additional operation reaction force depending on the type of the obstacle.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-030551 (JP-A-2007-030551) discloses a drive control device for a vehicle that corrects the operation reaction force that is applied to the accelerator pedal depending on the degree of closeness between the host vehicle and an obstacle ahead of it and determines the method of correcting the operation reaction force based on the type of the obstacle and the driver's way of operating the accelerator pedal.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-168684 (JP-A-2006-168684) discloses a drive control device for a vehicle that, when there is a possibility that the host vehicle deviates from its lane, imparts a yaw moment to the host vehicle in a direction to prevent the vehicle from deviating from the lane. This drive control device controls the generation of a yaw moment when the amount of depression of the accelerator pedal is so large that it is determined that the driver is intentionally moving the vehicle in a direction to deviate it from the lane even when there is a possibility that host vehicle deviates from its lane. In addition, at this time, the drive control device that is disclosed in JP-A-2006-168684 not only controls the generation of yaw moment but also increases the operation reaction force that is applied to the accelerator pedal to allow the driver to perceive how much the generation of yaw moment is controlled.